Glad You Came
by iheartalice
Summary: Bella is a very spoiled rich kid who loves to dance and write. Alice is a wealthy vampire who accidentally runs into Bella at a club in Seattle.


The music pounded in my ears, vibrating my entire being. The lights flashed all different colors making it hard to focus my eyes on the person on the dance floor. Her body moved in ways almost too sensual for being alone. Her long brown hair fell across her bare shoulders making her pale skin look like that of a porcelain doll. She wore a black tube top that stopped just above her belly button. Her leggings were also black and accentuated her every curve. She was so caught up in her own little world that I'd been watching her for over an hour and she had yet to notice. The way she moved her hips made everyone else on the dance floor look like amateurs. I took an unnecessary breath and ran my hands through my short, spiky, black hair. The bartender brought me another martini, only then did I realize I had downed my last one. I look up at him and smiled my thanks. He looked over to where I was staring. "She's something, huh?" I nodded in response."She comes here every friday night and dances like that for hours. No one knows who she is, but she doesn't talk to anyone or drink anything." The bartender looked to be in his mid twenties and had short bronze colored hair.

"Has anyone tried to talk to her?" I asked looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I think every guy in this town has, but she doesn't so much as look at them. And just before midnight she grabs her stuff and walks out the door." He paused for a minute, "I'm Edward, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Alice." I replied. He stood there for a minute, watching the mystery girl. Then he turned suddenly and returned to the bar. I wasn't sure how long I sat there and watched her, but Edward called out last call. I watched her grab her purse from under a nearby table and walk out the door. I quickly grabbed my keys and went to pay Edward. I ran out the door just as her car zoomed by, I used my vampire speed to follow her on foot. I ducked behind trees and bushes on the way. I noticed that we were moving into more upscale neighborhoods. But when she finally pulled up to a gate, my eyes widened in amazement. The house was enormous, which was saying something because my home was pretty big. I watched her get out of her corvette in their curved driveway, she made her way up the large steps where the door was promptly opened for her. Large columns lined the front porch and the front doors were solid oak and twice as big as the normal front door. I guessed that the house was worth over 2 million. An intricate fountain sat in the front yard with flowers circling around it. Large bushes lined the edge of the driveway and the front of the house. A light in the house next door came on, so I quickly sped away.

BPOV

After I entered my house, I went quickly to a window and peeked out. I'd felt her eyes on me the whole time I was at the bar, but was very weirded out when the feeling didn't go away until I was inside my home. "Bella, is that you?" My mom called from the kitchen as she heard me enter.

"Yes mom. I'm gonna head up to my room, I'll see you in the morning." I responded heading for the grand staircase by the front door. I was currently going to school and living with my parents. I wasn't all that interested in college, I'd rather focus on writing the novel that awaited me upstairs. But the only way to keep the bank account my parents had set up for me was too go to school. My dad, Charlie, was a lawyer, and my mom, Renee, was a doctor. My mom was world renown, second only to a guy named Carlisle Cullen. My mom was only in town for the next week, and then she was headed to some third world country for charity work. My dad was most likely still at the office, he tended to work all hours of the night. I reached the second flight of stairs which led to my area of the house. I had a large bedroom and bathroom, a mini kitchen and my own living area.

I sat my purse down on my black coffee table and plopped down on my black morpheo sofa bed. I pulled on of the built in lamps down to where was sitting and picked up my HP Envy and started to work on my novel again. It was almost three in the morning when my dad poked his head up above the stairs. "Are you still up Bells? You have class tomorrow, you should get to bed." He commented as he reached the top step.

My dad was an excellent lawyer and prided himself on it. But when he came home at night, the warmth in his eyes was long gone. He looked as if he could fall asleep standing up, his brown eyes looking straight through me, and his shoulders were slumped. "Okay, I'm almost done, love you dad." I said looking up from my laptop.

"Love you too kiddo." He ran a hand through his short brown hair and turned to go back downstairs. I hit save and shut my laptop down, setting it back on the coffee table. I stood and stretched feeling exhausted, I walked into my bedroom, which had a large wooden canopy bed with all white bedding on it, sitting against the far wall. I opened the drawer on my matching dresser and pulled out some black pajama pants and a white tank top. I was almost done changing, when I felt her eyes on me again. I turned towards my window expecting to see her face. I was on the third level so I knew that no one was there, but I looked anyway. I hadn't let her notice me glancing at her while we were at the bar, but I had noticed her the moment she entered. She was petite and pixie like, with short spiky black hair, honey colored eyes, and snow white skin that seemed marble like. I wasn't one to be interested in women, in fact I'd had tons of boyfriends over the years. But there was something about her that drew me in and awed me.

I pulled the shade down over all of my windows before turning off the light and climbing into bed. I lauded awake for a while, idly wondering what her name was and where she was from. I also wondered how she'd been so lucky to end up with such good looks. I pulled my white comforter up under my chin and closed my eyes, quickly letting sleep take over.

APOV

I sat crouched on the roof of her house, I'd considered going home I'd even walked away. But after circling the block once I found myself watching her again. I felt ver stalker like as I watched her get ready for bed, but she has the most amazing and perfectly toned body. My guess was that it was from all the dancing she did. I could feel the arousal building up in the pit of my stomach, when suddenly she turned at looked out the window, I found a place in the shadows to hide as she peered into the darkness. After a minute of looking for what I guessed was me, she pulled the shades...on all of her windows. I sighed deeply and leapt from the roof, landing softly on the lawn. I'd at least learned her name...Bella. As a vampire over the age of one hundred, not much amazed me anymore, but this girl...

I sped out of the neighborhood and then slowed to a leisure walk. I breathed in the cool night air, clean and crisp, and kind of earthy. The sky was clear tonight making the stars fully visible, I hadn't really stopped to look at them in a long time, I stopped in the middle of the park I was now walking through and just stared at the sky. I had no desire to return home or even function in that moment. Images of Bella dancing flashed through my mind causing arousal to build in my lower stomach. I came back to earth in that moment and started walking again, I noticed that the sun was coming up and realized I'd stood there for quiet a while. I sped back to my yellow Porsche, unlocked it, and climbed inside. I started the car and flipped through my music, I decided on some upbeat pop music. I hit the gas and took of towards Forks, it was a good thing I was a vampire because Bella lived in Seattle and that was a good drive from Forks.

When I retuned home the sun was up and I could hear birds chirping and animals starting to stir in the forest. I walked inside to find the house quiet, I figured everyone was out hunting so I headed upstairs to my room. I sat down at my desk that faced a window with a wonderful view of the woods surrounding the house. I pulled out my sketch book and started to draw. I wasn't aware of what I was drawing until I finished it, I'd drawn her face. It was the same expression she'd had on her face while she was dancing, very passionate. I wondered idly if she really did love to dance or if there was something that interested her more. I heard the front door open so I ripped the paper out and stashed it in on of my desk drawers just before my sister Rosalie entered the room.

"Rose, what have I told you about knocking?" I complained turning in my chair.

"To do it. So, where were you last night and what are you doing ripping pages out of your sketch book and hiding them." One of the down sides of having a vampire family is that it's damn near impossible to keep a secret. I sighed and looked down at the blank page of my sketch book. Rosalie grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over to where I was sitting.

"I met someone last night. Well, sort of we didn't actually talk or even make eye contact but she knew I was watching. Rosalie, she was amazing, like a dark angel."


End file.
